


that time young billionaire tony stark saved me from the death penalty

by ieatmoss



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Happy Hogan is a Good Bro, Insecure Stephen Strange, Multi, Old School, Stephen Strange is a Good Bro, Teenage Rebellion, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieatmoss/pseuds/ieatmoss
Summary: The judge didn’t even question your guiltiness. Granted, you deserved it, you did commit all of those crimes, but those billionaires had it coming. 7 years as a servant treated like trash just to die like this. Death penalty. For completely destroying multiple companies, aggravated assault, kidnapping, the list goes on. It doesn’t seem very fair, but the government sees what it wants to see. There’s no way you’re getting out of this one.At least, that’s what you thought.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Stephen Strange & Reader, Tony Stark & Stephen Strange & Other(s), Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	that time young billionaire tony stark saved me from the death penalty

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by a post I saw on tumblr a while ago.   
> i hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it lol  
> going to try to keep the angst on this one light, unless you guys want me to get into the feels!
> 
> this is an intro to the story so im gonna keep it short.
> 
> constructive criticism welcomed! thanks for reading <3
> 
> fun fact about me:  
> I self project onto tony stark..

The judge didn’t even question your guiltiness. Granted, you deserved it, _you did commit all of those crimes_ , but those billionaires had it coming. 7 years as a servant treated like trash just to die like this. Death penalty. For completely destroying multiple companies, aggravated assault, kidnapping, the list goes on. It doesn’t seem very fair, but the government sees what it wants to see. There’s no way you’re getting out of this one.  
At least, that’s what you thought

“I think we are done here.”

Chains bound, hands tied, about to be put in the fryer. Your last meal was a lobster tail. You didn’t even like fish. Oh well, sad life, sad death. Two guards push you towards the exit. Just as you’re about to be taken away, the courtroom doors slam open. The crowd gasps. You gasp. The judge gasps. “Hold it right there!” The strange man yells frantically. “I am in possession of evidence that will prove innocence!” He inhales loudly and slaps his hands onto his knees, like he had sprinted here from across town. He was young, about your age (around 18) and had dark brown hair and eyes. You look at him, confused. You weren’t innocent, and everyone knew it. But the (kind of handsome, actually) stranger looks at you and discreetly winks. “Uhhh.. Yes! This is the decision changing witness I needed during the trial!” You lied out of your ass. If it meant saving your life, you’d play along. The judge sighed, sat down, and looked at your lawyer. Your lawyer, who had regretted the past four hours of useless fighting for your case, jumped up.   
“My client deserves to sit down with the witness.” He demanded.  
The judge rubbed his temples. “I-, I guess it is fine. Not like anything will change here.” You beamed at the judge, then back to the stranger. He smiled back, still sweating from his dramatic entrance.

You two were thrown into a small room for private discussion.   
“What the hell, man? Who ARE you?” You questioned.  
“Listen to me. I have absolutely no evidence proving any innocence here.” He stared at you. You stared back blankly.   
Is this even a surprise? I mean, you /were/ guilty after all.   
“Then why did you-“ he cut you off before you could finish.  
“We’re getting out of here. Now.” He pulled out his phone and called someone. The other line answered quickly. “Yeah, hap, we’re ready. Send in the drone.” He grabbed a key out of his pocket and undid your cuffs. “Are you ready?” He reached out his hand.  
Your eyes widened. It had finally registered with you.

_This random beautiful stranger is going to save you from the death penalty._

  
“I-“ you were interrupted once again by the rumble of an explosion in the courtroom. “No time to loose, come on!” he grabbed you and dashed out the door. The two of you stayed close together as you dodged the falling rubble, heading out the back of the courtroom.

Once you were outside, a flashy red sports car picked you both up.   
“Head straight home, and go fast man!” Your savior ordered. The driver, who also looked about your age, maybe a bit younger, nodded and stepped on it. For a moment, there was silence. In the back seat, your head fell into your hands. You had no idea who these people were, or why they were interested in saving you. “WILL SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?” You screamed, out of breath. They looked at each other, nodded, and turned to face you.  
“I’m Tony. This is Happy. You worked for one of my dad’s associates, I know what they did. That’s why I had to help you. It isn’t fair.” He actually looked concerned. That was a look you didn’t get very often.   
Wait, his dad was an associate of your former boss? That must mean-   
“You’re Tony Stark, aren’t you?” You asked. Uh, no _shit!_ Don’t be stupid. The high tech drone? Fancy car? It all made sense now.   
“Yeah. I am.” He sounded almost ashamed. “I’ve heard all about you.” You admitted. Happy laughed. “That’s not an uncommon thing to hear these days. Tony’s a genius.” You knew that though. Your old boss had a bratty daughter that was obsessed with him. She’d talk about his awards and big biceps whenever you dusted or folded laundry in her room. It was funny though. You _hated_ the idea of Tony Stark. Handsome genius born into money. He had everything, and you had nothing. But here he was, in the flesh, and you couldn’t help but smile at him. To be perfectly honest, you were okay with this being your last day. You weren’t sure when it hit you, but there was a point when you gave up. But now, there was hope. And it ran through your veins like crack. Life had given you a second chance, and now you had to try.   
“You alright back there?” Tony asked. You laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> YOUNG BACHELOR TONY STARK
> 
> get ready for mr strange in the next chapter
> 
> thanks for reading lol
> 
> I run on kudos and comments


End file.
